


Every Time

by impalaimagining



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jared Padalecki fanfic, Jared Padalecki fanfiction, Jared Padalecki x Reader - Freeform, Jared Padalecki x You, SPN RPF - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, imagine Jared Padalecki, imagine Supernatural, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: How does Jared make love?





	Every Time

Jared fucking you is one thing, but when he makes love to you? That’s something else entirely. He’s slow, meaningful, passionate, like there’s nothing else in the world other than you. Jared’s touch lights your skin on fire while his hands trail over your body. He holds you closer to him than you’ve ever been, and every single time, without fail, it feels like the first time all over again.

Jared’s hips move gently against the insides of your thighs, his big hands grip your sides while your back arches, and you’re lost. Your mind can’t go anywhere but _Jared_.

He’s everywhere, all over you, invading every sense you have. His grunts fill your ear. Jared’s hair tickles your collarbone, his scruff scrapes at your neck while he kisses you. He smells like cologne and sweat, and you can’t help yourself. You stretch up and kiss his neck, your tongue flitting gently over his skin. He tastes… sweet, but a little salty, and you know it’s because of the sheen of sweat covering him. Jared draws back as you pull your lips away from him, and there it is. You look up into his eyes and you’re met with the look that melts you.

Jared’s lips find yours and he’s kissing you hungrily, leaving you breathless and gasping his name. You’ve never felt so _tingly_ , until it happens again. You crumble and your fingers dig into his shoulders while he lets you ride it out. He’s right behind you, and then it’s over. It’ll happen again, you know it will, but the feeling of him leaving your body, the weight of his chest pulling away from yours, it leaves you feeling cold and alone. The feeling doesn’t last. Jared’s arms snake around you and he pulls you into him, your leg hitched up over his thigh and half of your body propped up on his chest. 

You should be used to it by now, but the feeling of Jared holding you, the comfort you find in his arms, it surprises you. The way Jared loves every part of you… you know it’ll surprise you every time.


End file.
